1. Field of the Invention
A dice game utilized for entertainment as well as a teaching aid.
2. Prior Art
Various dice games have long been used as a source of entertainment as well as a method of teaching statistics or permutation. These prior art dice games have traditionally used two dice although in some variations three or more dice have been utilized.
As a game players have traditionally "bet" on the occurance of a particular sequence of numbers rolled on the dice. In most cases the player is allowed a "second line bet" on whether the dice roller will roll his first number again before he rolls either a "7" or "11". There are of course many variations to this basic game relating to payoff odds, etc. However, as a teaching aid these games are restrictive in that the variables have been restricted to number combinations that can be rolled and on the other hand as a game as being perceived as too complex and risky.